


The Sharpie

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Billy somehow gets his hands on a sharpie.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	The Sharpie

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.  
> I had the idea a couple of days ago and decided to just write it out as a one-shot today. Maybe someone enjoys it.

It had all started with a sharpie.  
Steve had no idea where Billy had even found the thing. Usually, he bummed his pens of Steve or whoever else was sitting next to him in class. So Billy must have decided, for some reason, that this one was worth keeping.  
Steve first noticed that Billy kept carrying that thing around, during lunch. Steve was munching down on some sliced apples when Billy pulled on his wrist until his arm was flat on the table. If he hadn't been taken by surprise that much, he would probably have fought him off. But Billy had been very civil as of lately lately. Steve still thought that he should have seen it coming when he was presented with a dick on his forearm.  
"Classy," he commented, pulling his shirt down. But that way, it was only balls left and somehow that was worth. He kept rubbing over the ink until he noticed Billy's grin.  
"Careful, Stevie. It's only gonna grow bigger if you keep rubbing like that."  
Steve deadpanned and went to the bathroom, cursing Billy when he found out that stuff was waterproof.  
To Steve's absolute despair, Billy kept carrying it around. All the time.  
Steve ended up with dicks and curse words everywhere. And he kept using up rubbing alcohol and leftover baby oil he found laying around somewhere.  
It didn't take long until Steve got his payback. To be fair, shitfaced Billy on a party wasn't that hard to hit as a target. Steve still felt a sense of pride when he wrote dickhead on his forehead in all caps. He also was decent enough not to have Billy walk home like that.  
It didn't take a genius to find a connection between Billy's regular split lips or eyebrows or black eyes and his psycho father. So sleepovers where something sort of regular, especially after parties.  
They mostly crashed on Steve's couch in various stages of intoxication, eating pizza and killing a sixpack of beer while watching some dumb movie. Steve has never enjoyed his parents' months-long vacations as much as he did with Billy being his friend.  
He woke up early that morning to a tingling sensation on his back. While blinking his eyes open, Steve looked over his shoulder. He found Billy straddling one of his thighs, currently doing some sort of modern art on Steve's skin, his shirt pushed up to his chest.  
"Uh- excuse me?", Steve grumbled, trying to half-heartedly squirm out from underneath Billy.  
"Come on, Stevie, it's gonna be worse if you don't let me finish." Billy pinched his side, making Steve yelp and stop with the moving.  
Steve sighed, trying to ignore how Billy keeps making his writing bigger and bigger. Until he remembered last night.  
"Looked in the mirror yet?", Steve asked with a smirk, noticing Billy's forehead.  
"Oh, no you didn't!", Billy growled.  
"No idea what you're talking about." Steve,now managing to sit up, made Billy fall back on the couch.  
He looked ridiculous with the smudged writing on his forehead and the scrunched nose, while he tried to rub it off.  
"Aw, I'm sorry, didn't know that thing was waterproof."  
"You're so dead, Harrington, I swear to god!"  
"Yeah, yeah, better be nice to the guy who's about to share his bathroom with you, huh?"  
After a little growl, Billy seemed to agree with that sentiment.  
"Only if the guy adds some painkillers to the list, too."  
Steve chuckled and gave a nod to that. "You were shitfaced last night dude. Didn't even notice when I stole the pen."  
"Thank god then, you're such a light sleeper and I already got my revenge."  
Steve should have thought twice about offering Billy his bathroom because now they're shoulder to shoulder, and Billy was trying to steal all the mirror space.  
Steve rolled his eyes, taking a step back and raising his shirt far enough that he would be able to see his back in the mirror, once he turned around.  
"What the fuck does that even say?", he asked.  
He could hear Billy inhale a little too sharply once he took a look at Steve.  
"You really shouldn't be bending over like that man," Billy huffed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing. You have any rubbing alcohol?" Billy immediately looked back at the mirror, avoiding Steve's gaze.  
"Why are you so fucking weird this morning?"  
"'m not weird, shut up."  
Steve opened the mirror cabinet and gave it to Billy. "You mind, giving me ten minutes or so? Should probably take a shower."  
"Sure. Want some coffee, too?"  
"I would kill for some coffee right now."  
Billy offered a smile and then left Steve to himself.  
Steve quickly undressed and tried to catch a look at himself again. That turned out a lot easier without a big Billy blocking his view.  
In big letters, it said EAT ME on Steve's back, followed by a big arrow pointing right down.  
Steve choked a little on his spit and tried not to blush so awkwardly over this. What made him hot all over wasn't even the phrasing but the pictures that put into the back of his mind. Obviously, Billy was fucking with him, metaphorically speaking. He wasn't like... offering. Fuck.  
Steve reached for the baby oil that worked getting the black ink off and stepped into the shower, hoping the cold water would to the rest in killing the half-chub he was sporting.  
When he made his way downstairs, Steve was still feeling very weird about it.  
At least, there was a strong smell of coffee, making him find his way to the living room.  
Billy was spread out on more than half of the couch, a mug of coffee in his hand and lazily watching tv. His forehead was a little red, probably from rubbing Steve's handwriting off.  
"Mind if I stay a while longer? Dad's gonna drive to Susan's mom with everyone. Probably best to not get in the way."  
"Sure, yeah, stay as long as you want. Thanks, by the way," Steve said over his coffee, that Billy had put on the couch table.  
Usually, they would watch tv in silence or talk about anything, really. Right now, Steve could hear his own heartbeat and focussed hard on his hands not shaking.  
He kept sneaking glances at Billy, looking at him like that for the first time. Billy had slowly but surely become Steve's best friend. More so since they started this little war over the sharpie. Steve loved hanging out with Billy. They got along better than he did with most people. But Billy was also breathtakingly pretty. He was funny. He didn't seem to think that Steve was bullshit or stupid or whatever else people had to say about him in the past.  
Maybe this wasn't as crazy as Steve thought it was?  
After he put his coffee back down, Steve got a hold on the sharpie and turned towards Billy.  
"Got a deathwish?", Billy asked with a smirk.  
"I'm pretty sure you still owe me at least one."  
"Come on, Steve, I just got rid of it."  
Steve licked his lips. "Trust me?"  
Billy groaned and then finally gave a half nod. Steve moved closer to him, still hesitant. What he was about to do could literally ruin this thing between him. It could lead to him getting his ass kicked and losing the best friendship he'd ever had. But Steve already made up his mind so there was no going back now.  
"How do you want me?", Billy asked, his voice low.  
"Hm?"  
"Face? Somewhere else?"  
Steve swallowed and then reached for the unbuttoned part of Billy's shirt, pulling it to the side a little. Just enough to expose more of his neck.  
"That okay?"  
"Just get it over with, Harrington," Billy said, but his words held no heat. It sounded like he was holding his breath the same way, Steve was.  
With shaky fingers, he opened up the sharpie and brought the tip to the tender skin of Billy's neck. He had to lean in very close to that. Billy's skin twitched under the touch and the smell of cologne and just Billy was making him a little lightheaded. He followed each letter until he finished what he had planned to write.  
When he leaned back he noticed that Billy was staring at him, swallowing a little hesitantly.  
"What- what did you write?"  
"Can't say," Steve shook his head. He closed the sharpie and threw it on the table.  
"Fine. I'm gonna find out myself then," Billy rolled his eyes.  
"Wait," Steve said quickly, holding onto Billy's wrist to make him keep sitting there.  
It was more than surprising to find that he stayed.  
"So?"  
"I won't tell you. Could show you though," Steve said with a quiet voice, biting on his tongue once he finished.  
When Billy didn't answer but didn't move either, Steve thought this was probably the only chance he was gonna get.  
He turned over, sitting on his knees and carefully leaned in, giving Billy more than enough of a chance to push him away or punch him in the face.  
Steve closed in on his messy handwriting, nothing more than an instruction for himself. This was the perfect spot for those words. Steve had always had a thing for necks, the softness, and all. He let his index finger slide over the black lines reading: KISS HERE and for whatever reason, that remaining bit of doubt left his body.  
Steve leaned in and inhaled all of Billy's smell, his lips trying to map out the tender skin.  
Billy inhaled sharply at first, his hand gripping hard on Steve's arm. But he didn't push Steve off. Instead, he cursed under his breath and turned his face to offer more space to Steve.  
Steve had grown more confident from Billy's reaction and brought his tongue into the game now. Licking and sucking on tan skin until it was worried and he left a mark there. One that Billy couldn't wash away with anything.  
"Fuck, Steve," Billy said breathlessly.  
Steve leaned back after minutes of caressing the crook of Billy's neck, finally bold enough to meet his eyes.  
Billy's face was blushed and he looked reasonably spooked.  
"Are you gonna punch me now?"  
Billy quickly shook his head.  
"Good. Because I'm not even close to being done with you," Steve grinned.  
A second later, he found himself in Billy's lap, Billy's arms slung around him and their lips meeting for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/Comments if you enjoyed or come should at me about these dumb boys on Tumblr @Confettibites


End file.
